


Compromise

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Victorious [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Gen, Jori Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7DOV: Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Tori quickly got ready for her day out with Jade. It was weird but she was actually friends with her. They found a truce and decided to stick to it. What good was fighting anyway? They both had the same group of friends and their constant disagreements created a rift between them all. One day Tori admitted to being sick of it. She had seen how easily they could get along so it couldn't be too hard to be like that most of the time instead of the other way around. Surprisingly, Jade agreed with her for once, or, at all. But she had seen the potential too and that's really all that mattered. So now they were going to try hanging out alone. The only problem was they couldn't agree on where to go.

Tori wanted to go to an art museum in an attempt to get Jade into it. She liked it and she saw that Jade must have some talent for it too because she sketched a lot. It was more of a spare time thing but Tori could tell it was a hobby she enjoyed. Meanwhile, Jade wanted to go to some science exhibit where, on top of all the other science things, visitors could have a hands on experience with animals. Tori was not a fan of creepy crawlies and critters, besides maybe a few pets, but Jade loved them. She said that Tori would like them too if she would only get experience with them. Yet again they were at a crossroads, so when Tori waited for Jade outside she didn't know what they decided on. Jade pulled up to her house and Tori got in.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, first thing.

"Both," Jade answered, not looking over at her. Tori's brows rose in minor surprise.

"Are you actually settling a disagreement?" she asked with some surprise. Jade looked at her now in order to flash her a smirk as she began to drive.

"Are you shocked?" she answered with a question.

"No…well…yes," Tori admitted.

"If we're going to try this friend thing then I have to try just as much as you, don't I?" she continued.

"Yes," Tori confirmed, smiling with relief that the day was starting out good.

"Well now I'm trying," Jade concurred.

"Cool, good to hear," Tori said, her spirits rising.

"But now I have a new question. Which one first?" Jade questioned.

"I'm fine either way," Tori told her.

"Then let's start with the more interesting of the two, which is my choice," Jade remarked.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't tease me!" Tori exclaimed.

"I said I wouldn't tease you as much and that's all you're going to get," Jade allowed. Tori pouted and crossed her arms. Jade glanced over at her and laughed.

"Loosen up Vega, I'm only joking," she said, reaching over to shove Tori playfully. Tori looked over to catch the small smile on Jade's face. She really was just joking.

"Wow,  **the**  Jade West, joking with  **me** , Tori Vega. Is the world going to end now?" she quipped in return. Jade just shook her head.

"It might as well have ended when we decided on becoming friends. It hasn't though and this isn't too bad so maybe we're doing something right," she mentioned. Tori nodded.

"Maybe," she agreed. The rest of the drive was silent and they didn't start talking again until they got out and Tori saw that Jade had taken them to the museum first. She was seconds from pointing this out when Jade beat her to it.

"Don't start with me. Just hurry up and start walking," she demanded, pushing her towards the entrance. Tori hopped up and down in excitement and then grabbed Jade by the wrist before taking off. Once they were inside she scurried from one work of art to the next. There were all kinds of art and Jade actually liked some but hadn't said it out loud while Tori made it known which ones she favored. Halfway through Tori glanced at Jade who was standing in front of an abstract piece that took a while to understand.

"Are you having fun?" she asked uncertainly, a hand on Jade's upper arm. She was standing with her hip cocked and her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"Actually, yeah, why?" she replied.

"You don't look too happy to be here," Tori told her.

"What do you want me to do, smile all the time?" Jade demanded.

"You could, at least once in a while," Tori responded.

"Ok fine, you happy?" Jade shot back, attempting a smile.

"That's not even a smile," Tori denied.

"Is too," Jade retorted.

"You winced," Tori corrected.

"That's my smile," Jade grumbled. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, ok," she groaned her acceptance. They finished looking at the art and Jade made an attempt to mention the ones she liked, just to get that horrible frown off Tori's face. Her blinding smile was no better but Jade was more used to a disgustingly happy Tori than a depressingly sad one. Tori saw that she was trying and was more than happy. They left and stopped somewhere to eat before continuing on to the exhibit. When they got there Jade practically lit up. It was an odd sight to see for Tori but she liked seeing the change in the otherwise moody girl. She had to adopt a fast paced stride to keep up with Jade. She had almost had a fact or two for every section they stopped at and Tori just listened in silence, amazed at Jade's extensive knowledge on the subject. It was fascinating. So, because of this vast change, she walked around with a little smile on her face while she watched Jade's attempt at a smile become an actual one. Soon they had made it to the animals and Jade was eager to handle them all. The first stop was amphibians. Tori was not as enthused.

"Come on, how can you not want to touch them?" Jade questioned like it was a hard thing to understand.

"I've felt one before and I didn't like it. It was weird. They just aren't my thing," Tori answered, giving the frogs a disgusted look. Jade just laughed at the expression.

"Well I had to look at weird art so you have to touch weird things," Jade insisted, grabbing Tori by the hand and pulling her over. The handler at the station explained the two finger touch rule and Jade was quick to put it to use while Tori was gripping her own two fingers of her right hand like she could protect them from the inevitable.

"Whoa, dude, feel it! It's so soft!" Jade exclaimed. Tori made a face but complied. With Jade watching she touched the frog which hopped a little and made her yank her hand back.

"Oh that's gross," she commented, resisting the urge to wipe her hand on her pants. She was saved when they were given hand sanitizer and wet wipes.

"Yes!" Jade suddenly exclaimed, seeing a tank with snakes in them. She ran over and Tori followed reluctantly. Jade reached in to feel the rough texture of a lizard's scales and then waited for the handler to turn away when another visitor asked a question. While he was distracted, she picked up a snake to hold in her hands with care.

"Jade! They said two finger touch!" Tori scolded under her breath, eyes on the handler who was still preoccupied.

"Yeah, well I'm using two hands," Jade replied, uncaring.

"You can't just do what you want. There are rules," Tori told her, wishing she would put the creature down before she was caught and they were kicked out.

"Yes I can. You forget that I can bend reality to my will," she replied seriously. Her blue-green eyes flicked to Tori and a playful smirk pulled at her lips. It took Tori a moment to realize that she was joking around with her. It loosened her anxiety over getting caught by a little.

"Sure you can, 'cause you're Jade West," she responded just as jokingly.

"Damn right I am," Jade stated proudly. Tori laughed and shook her head. The snake twisted around Jade's hand and its tongue flicked out to brush her nose. She grinned and finally set it down then stroked its body with two fingers just as the handler turned back around. Tori let out a relieved breath but it faltered again when Jade looked at her expectantly.

"If I touch this thing we get to go to the turtles next. Those I can stand," she bargained.

"Fine, whatever," Jade agreed. Tori grit her teeth but managed to touch the smooth, cool, scales. It wasn't as bad as the frogs but a shiver of disgust still ran down her back. They went to see the turtles right after, as agreed. Tori happily felt the different patterns of their shells and watched them munch on greens. Jade didn't mind turtles but they were kind of boring to her. After that they stopped by the station of birds where a handler held a macaw on her shoulder and another held a cockatiel on his finger. A cockatoo paced on the stand between them muttering random words it had learned so far. When they got close, Jade held a finger up to the cockatiel's belly and it hopped on easily.

Jade spent some time whistling to it and murmuring words as she stroked its back and it whistled back to her. In that moment Tori watched with wonder at her care towards animals. She was so gentle. Eventually Jade offered the bird to her, and with Jade's instruction, it hopped on her hand. She petted it a few times and traded tunes then handed it back to the handler. She looked around for Jade to see she wasn't next to her anymore. She was busy teaching the cockatoo a word it shouldn't know. Tori grabbed her by the sleeve of her leather jacket and pulled her away quickly while she laughed. And here was the Jade she knew, back just in time. The last station had small mammals. Tori almost squealed when she saw the mice.

"Aw, look how cute they are," Jade teased, just to get a rise out of her.

"I guess, but those white ones have those red eyes that creep me out. Same with the white bunnies," Tori explained. Jade scoffed and walked over to pet the previously mentioned animal.

"How could you say such a thing? Look at 'em," Jade stated, gesturing to the bunnies. Jade made sure to pet each one and Tori bit her lip at the interaction between Jade and her favorite animal.

"Why do you love bunnies so much?" she asked, curious. Jade paused, clearly deciding if she should answer that or not. In the end she just shrugged and leaned closer to Tori.

"That's for me to know and for you to find adorable," she answered with a wink. Tori chuckled at her answer and decided not to pry. It was getting late so they made their way towards the exit. Jade drove Tori home in silence and then got out with her after parking.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, generally confused.

"Can't I come in?" Jade replied, walking around her car to stand by Tori.

"Yeah…sure," Tori said with a nod.

"Cool, then let's go," Jade said, heading for the door. Once they were inside Jade waltzed right into the kitchen to start digging around.

"Of course, that's why you wanted to come in. You know you could have just asked and I would have gotten it for you," Tori told her, seeing her set up to make coffee.

"Now what kind of guest orders around their host?" Jade asked in an overly innocent way, shooting Tori a smile as she headed for the fridge.

"You," Tori answered like it was obvious.

"Well then you should be glad I'm getting it on my own this time, shouldn't you?" Jade responded, her casual smile pulling down into a frown.

"Where's your water?" she questioned, her tone no longer playful.

"You could use the sink," Tori mentioned.

"Ew, no, coffee can't be made with pipe water," Jade dismissed, hands on her hips.

"Well then I guess you're not having coffee," Tori said with a shrug as she walked over to lean on the counter. Jade stalked over, prompting Tori to go on the defensive. She grabbed Tori by the front of her shirt and twisted it in her grasp, yanking her closer.

"I don't think you understand Vega. There's no life for you without water, because water is needed for coffee, and without coffee, I might kill you. Now I know you always keep an extra case of water bottles around here somewhere so go get it," she ordered.

"Only if you let me go. You're stretching out my shirt again," Tori complained. Jade released her and she smoothed down the now wrinkled top.

"I feel so loved," she grumbled to herself as she looked for the case of water bottles.

"You aren't feeling that from me, I assure you, but don't worry, you have your own fan club so you should be fine," Jade remarked. Tori handed a water bottle to her with a quirked brow.

"Are you trying to apologize?" she asked.

"What? No," she denied, turning away to set up the coffee machine.

"Yeah you are, you're trying to make me feel better," Tori taunted yet was elated to figure her out. Jade was trying hard not to let Tori see the irritation on her face that was a giveaway that she was caught.

"Why in the world would I do that?" she snapped, spinning around to glare at Tori.

"Because you're my friend and friends do that for each other," Tori answered truthfully. Jade groaned at the sappiness of it all and leaned on the counter with her arms crossed.

"So what if I was," she mumbled quietly.

"You were?" Tori asked, truly surprised that it was a genuine effort. She had been teasing at first but her words were still true. But now, knowing that Jade really had, was a whole other feeling. A big smile spread on her face and she held out her arms.

"Oh no," Jade griped, looking away.

"Give Tori a squeeze," she requested, shuffling closer. Jade's grimace stayed firmly plastered to her face as she grudgingly opened her arms to Tori. Only when they were embracing and Tori couldn't see her face did she let it slide to be replaced with a content smile, the same one reflected on Tori's face. Jade allowed the hug to go on three seconds longer and then pulled away.

"Ok, get off," she commanded, pushing at Tori with an irate touch to both her voice and expression. Tori let her go but she wasn't fooled. Jade hadn't fought the hug as much as she used to and it was far longer than the ones they shared in the past. She had felt Jade's normally tense frame relax against hers and was glad to have finally gotten through to her. She wouldn't dare bring this up to Jade though, for fear it wouldn't happen again, so she kept it to herself and silently enjoyed it. She made herself a hot chocolate while Jade waited the last minute for the coffee to finish then made herself a cup. They wordlessly migrated to the couch where they sat down to watch TV together. Jade was quick to boss Tori around concerning what show they would watch, but by then, Tori didn't care. She knew Jade had to make up for her more than bearable behavior all day so she allowed it. They had actually had a good day together and that's all Tori had ever wanted. So with Jade's orders, Tori watched what Jade wanted without protest and then sat back to enjoy the rest of the day with her friend.


End file.
